Bella rocks
by senguku aome
Summary: Que pasaria si Edward dejara ha Bella en Luna Nueva, ella lo ha olvidadado y ahora es una cantante ademas de un... ¿vampiro?
1. Chapter 1

**BELLA POV**

Cuanto paso desde eso, ya ni lo recuerdo, desde que Edward me dejo sola en ese bosque, cambie mucho pues, una noche caminando por Forks encontré por accidente a un vampiro, el cual se enojo cuando le dije "estupido vampiro de cagada" o almenos eso pensó por que realmente Salí a comprar algo a la tiendo y me estaba descargando con Edward, sin querer solté lo ultimo y el me mordió, justo entonces se escucho un bocinazo por que estábamos en la acera y el desapareció, y yo me arrastre a el callejón donde pase días hasta que desperté y ya no era yo, luego vi que no podría volver con Charlie así que camine hasta que encontré un lugar donde querían una cantante de medianoche ya que no podía dormir lo aproveche, siempre me dijeron que cantaba bien, cante alli como 2 meses para ganar dinero hasta que un dia o mejor noche un contratista me encontro, ya habia pasado tiempo y tenia mis ojos de un dorado intenso como lo tenian los Cullen, y haci paso el tiempo y me convertí en la estrella del momento, paso el tiempo y me olvide de el ahora solo lo veia como una anegdota para reirme, sin chistar el me dejo una leccion de la cual le estaba agradecida.

Días y días pasaban y yo ni los sentia, hoy tenia una entrevista con Buenos días los angeles, sobre mi nueva cancion Estupido escribi esa canción en nombre de el..jaja y hoy salia el primer videoclip, llegamos y baje, entre en el estudio, viendo divertida como todos los hombres se me quedaban enbobados, eso era lo divertido de ser un vampiro, me sente y comenzo el show.

**EDWARD POV**

En otro lado de estados unidos mejor conocido como Forks.

Han pasado 12 años desde que me aleje de Bella me luz, ahora todo mi mundo es oscuro, pase el mayor subrimiento de mi vida al dejarla, bueno y ahora estabamos todos reunidos en la sala de nuestra casa en Forks, cuando Charlie murio en un trabajo pensamos que Bella se havia ido regresamos, volviendo al tema estabamos viendo tele, Alice estaba haciendo sapin cuando lo dejo en Buenos días los angeles su programa de celebridades favoritas yo solo mire me habia acostumbrado a mirar ese programa y ya no me molestaba.

-Bienvenido a Buenos días los angeles-dijo la presentadora Ema Locker- hoy tenemos a alguien muy especial para contarnos de su nuevo disco ella es Bella Swan

Escuche su nombre y no me lo crei, pero entonces entro ella con paso firme y con una mirada decidida en sus ojos dorados, ella era una vampira ahora como.

_Ella es Bella pero si es..-escuche decir a Alice_

_Hermano esta es tu culpa-dijo Rosalí_

Todos estaban tan asombrados como yo

-Sube el volumen Alice-dije rapido y ella lo subio

-hola Ema-dijo ella como extrañaba su voz

-Hola Bella y dime Estupido es una canción muy fuerte , más que las otra-dijo la precentadora

-Pue veras Ema yo tuve un enamoramiento profundo de verdad crei que el me amaba pero no era cierto y un día me lo confeso-ono ella creia eso, bueno ahora si que mi mundo se ensombrecio más

Y te dejo tirada verdad-dijo Ema

Si y no adivinaras donde-repondio ella

Donde querida?-pregunto

En un bosque-escuche como reia a carcajadas limpias y senti las miradas de odio de Alice y Rosali- si pero en ese tiempo era angustioso pensar en ello, ahora soy fuerte y lo veo como una leccion y me rio de ello

Bueno sin mas preámbulos que suene la cancion o preferirias cantarla Bella- ella me dedico una canción y seria la primera vez que la escucharia cantar

**BELLA POV**

Me sentiría honrada- agarre el micrófono , la música empezó y yo cante: (Estupido de Patricia Urribarri)

TODO EMPEZO CON ILUCION ME ENAMORO ME CONQUISTO

ME HISO CREER QUE EL ERA FIEL PERO ME ENGAÑO...

ME PROMETIO FELICIDAD TODO SU AMOR Y MUCHAS COSAS MAS

PERO ME MINTIO DE MI SE BURLO ES UN ESTUPIDO...

RABIA, PENA LASTIMA ES LO QUE ME DAS...(RABIA,PENA, LASTIMA)

ESTUPIDO ERES UN IDIOTA UN RIDICULO PENSASTE QUE NO

IVAS AVER ESTUPIDO...

ESTA ES LA CANCION QUE TE DEDICO PARA DESAHOGAR ESTE DOLOOOOOOR...

GRACIAS A DIOS QUE TERMINO QUE SE A CURADO MI CORAZON

ESTO ME CIRVIO FUE UNA GRAN LECCION

AHORA ESTOY MEJOR AJAA...

RABIA PENA LASTIMA ES LO QUE ME DAS...(RABIA PENA LASTIMA)

ESTUPIDO ERES UN IDIOTA UN RIDICULO PENSASTE QUE NO

IVAS A VER ESTUPIDO...

ESTA ES LA CANCION QUE TE DEDICO PARA DESAHOGAR ESTE

DOLOR...(ESTUPIDO) ERES UN IDIOTA UN RIDICULO

PENSASTE QUE NO IVAS AVER ESRTUPIDO

ESTA ES LA CANCION QUE TE DEDICO

PARA DESAHOGAR ESTE DOLOR...

DESDE QUE NO ESTAS... EN MI SOLEDAD...

APRENDI HASER MAS FUERTE...

POR QUE...

RABIA PENA LASTIMA ES LO QUE ME DAS...

(RABIA PENA LASTIMA)

ESTUPIDO...ERES UN IDIOTA UN RIDICULO PENSAS

QUE NO IVAS A VER ESTUPIDO...

ESTA ES LA CANCION QUE TE DEDICO...

PARA DESAHOGAR ESTE DOLOR...ESTUPIDO ...NANANANANA

(ERES UN IDIOTA UN RIDICULO

PENSASTE QUE NO IVAS A VER ESTUPIDO)

ESTUPIIDOOOO ESTA ES LA CANCIN QUE TE DEDICO...

ESTUPIDOOO OOHHH

YEA ERES UN ESTUPIDO.


	2. Chapter 2

-Bueno, esa era la cancion Estupido de Bella Swan-dijo ema-te gustaria cantar otra musica

-Claro-dije contenta-y esta se la dedico a mi exnovio Cullen su nombre no dire pero si me hiso daño le agrades gracias grandisimo idiota

**EDWARD POV**

Eso si que dolio esa musica fue a parar a mi corazon muerto que parecia hacerse añicos entonces escuche

-Bueno, esa era la cancion Estupido de Bella Swan-dijo ema-te gustaria cantar otra musica

-Claro-dijo contenta-y esta se la dedico a mi exnovio Cullen su nombre no dire pero si me hiso daño, pero le agrades gracias grandisimo idiota

Todos me miraron raro y sono una musica más fuerte y ritmica

(So What-Pink)

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na

I guess i just lost my husband

I don't know where he went

So i'm gonna drink my money

I'm not gonna pay his rent (Nope)

I got a brand new attitude

And i'm gonna wear it tonight

I wanna get in trouble

I wanna start a fight

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na

I wanna start a fight

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na

I wanna start a fight

So so what?

I'm still a rock star

I got my rock moves

And i don't need you

And guess what

I'm having more fun

And now that we're done

I'm gonna show you tonight

I'm alright, I'm just fine

And you're a tool

So so what?

I am a rockstar

I got my rock moves

And i don't want you tonight

Uh, check my flow, uh

The waiter just checked my table

And gave to Jessica Simp-Shit!

I guess i'll go sit with Tom boy

At least he'll know how to hit

What if this song's on the radio

Then somebody's gonna die

I'm gonna get in trouble

My ex will start a fight

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na

He's gonna start a fight

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na

We're all gonna get in a fight!

So so what?

I'm still a rock star

I got my rock moves

And i don't need you

And guess what

I'm having more fun

And now that we're done

I'm gonna show you tonight

I'm alright, I'm just fine

And you're a tool

So so what?

I am a rock star

I got my rock moves

And i don't want you tonight

You weren't fair

You never were

You weren't all

But that's not fair

I gave you life

I gave my all

You weren't there

You let me fall

So so what?

I'm still a rock star

I got my rock moves

And i don't need you

And guess what

I'm having more fun

And now that we're done (we're done)

I'm gonna show you tonight

I'm alright(I'm alright),I'm just fine (I'm just fine)

And you're a tool

So so what?

I am a rock star

I got my rock moves

And i don't want you tonight

No No, No No

I Don't want you tonight

You weren't fair

I'm gonna show you tonight

I'm alright, I'm just fine

And you're a tool

So so what?

I am a rock star

I got my rock moves

And i don't want you tonight

Ba da da da da da

_Wau bells te odia hermanito-emmet_

Entonces esto no se podia poner peor hasta que...

Los dejo con la duda

amiwis


	3. Chicos esto es California

Entonces esto no se podia poner peor hasta que escuche lo que dijo Ema

- es cierto que sales con tu compañero de canto Jamy Anderston (**N.A: nombre mas inventado no puede haber) **–entonces senti unos 1000 clavos enterrandose en mi pecho

-Bueno mas bien somos amigovio- sonrio mostrando una ilera de dientes blancos.

-aquí tenemos una musica de jamy y bella-dijo ema.

Primero aparecia una moto y bella vistiéndose con una ropa muy pegada

(Sucia)

(Jamy:)

Uhh, sucia

Mugriento

Así es lo próximo de Bella

Demasiado sucio para limpiar mi acto

Si no eres sucio... ¡no estás aquí para festejar!

Las damas se mueven

Los caballeros se mueven

Alguien suena la alarma

Hay fuego en el techo

Grita un poco más fuerte

Luego Bella andando en una motocicleta, ella sabia que no me el tal Jamy me parecia, ecepto que tenia su cabello negro.

(Bella:)

Ooh, Estoy retrasada

Háganme espacio

que voy pasando

Ya pagué mis deudas

Estoy de humor

Las chicas y yo vamos a sacudir la habitación

El DJ da vueltas (muestren sus manos!)

Pongámonos sucios (es mi oportunidad)

Necesito esa mierda para liberarme

Sudando hasta que se me caiga la ropa

Es explosivo, los parlantes retumban

Aún seguimos saltando a las 6 de la mañana

Bailando en las mesas, los plásticos se quiebran

Sin preguntas, es hora de la acción

La temperatura sube

A punto de estallar

Tengo que conseguir a mis chicas,

consigan a sus chicos

Vamos a hacer ruido

Bella salía con un bikini y un pantalón que hizo que mis pantalones me parecieran más pequeños, si tuviera saliva estaría esta casa inundada.

-Alice apagalo que a Edward le dan de bolas azules-dijo riendo Emmett

Entonces Alice lo apago

_Ya sabia yo que Bella se tenia algo bien guardado-penso Alice_

_WAU! Que cuerpo, esas curvas..-penso_

-EMMETT! Deja de pensar eso!-le dije y lo golpee

-Eso duele-se quejo

Ya estaba decidido ya no aguantaba más iria a buscarla.

-Alice..-dije pero no me dejo terminar

- los pasajes ya estan solo falta empacar-sonreí era bueno tener una Alice en la familia- FAMILIA NOS VAMOS A CALIFORNIA!- grito dando saltitos y apludiendo

**BELLA POV**

Esa tarde fue tranquila, tome un poco del brebaje que mi amiga la bruja Alexandra me habia dado eso asia que no brillara por el sol durante un mes, me puse mi bikini, entonces sono el timbre de casa en la playa.

-Si-conteste

-Señorita Bella la buscan unos amigos-escuche del otro lado decir a Jersy el mayordomo

-Dejalos pasar- sabia quienes eran pero me importaba un bledo

-Claro-fue lo ultimo que escuche

Entonces sono mi celular era Jamy ese chico si que era un amor.

-Hola chico bling-salude

-Hola chica dracula- solte una carcajada el era el unico que sabia mi secreto- iras a la playa hoy

-Si ire con unos amigos- escuche los pasos acercarce- ya llegaron chao

-Chao princes no muerdas a nadie hoy-dijo

-lo mismo- dije luego corte

-BELLA!- oh no ataque de duende asesino le sonrei

-Alice omega que haces aquí!-grite

-VINIMOS A VERTE-grito saltando

-Bellys- senti dos enormes brasos rodearme

-Oso boggi- lo abraze para que sintiera mi fuerza

-M..e.. afix..ias-lo solte de golpe

-Ya sabes lo que se siente- salude a todos los atros hasta que llegue a el le sonrei coqueta- Holas Edward- dije sensual

-Hola Bella- tartamudeo

-Bella a donde ibas?- pregunto Alice

-A la playa- dije como si nada

**EDWARD POV**

Todos la miramos aterrados ella iria a salir al sol

- Bella no puedes hacer eso- le dijo Alice

Ella solo sonrío mostrándonos sus dientes

**BELLA POV**

Ellos creian que yo brillaria

-Chicos acaso saben en donde estan-dije burlona- Hola osea hello es California

Puse un cd y empezo una de mis musicas preferidas entre al armario, me puse un vestido de caramelo y empeze a cantar.

Bella:

I know a place where the grass is really greener

Warm, wet and wild, there must be something in the water

Sipping gin and juice, laying underneath the palm trees

The boys break their necks trying to creep a little sneak peek

**Vi las miradas asombradas de todos por mi inesperada salida.**

You could travel the world

But nothing comes close to the golden coast

Once you party with us, you'll be falling in love

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

**Por la puerta entraron unas amigas mias con vestidos de colores brillantes**

California girls, we're unforgettable

Daisy Dukes, bikinis on top

Sun-kissed skin, so hot will melt your popsicle

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

California girls, we're undeniable

Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock

West coast represent, now put your hands up

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

**Bailamos la super coreografia de Katy Perry, sus caras eran para morirse de la risa**

Bella:

Sex on a beach we get sand in our stilettos

We freak in my jeep, Jamy dog on the stereo

**Me sorprendi al ver entrar a Jamy con un stereo, le sonrei, a veces pensaba que enves de humano era ciquico o algo asi.**

You could travel the world

But nothing comes close to the golden coast

Once you party with us, you'll be falling in love

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

**Esto lo dije mirando a las chicas.**

California girls, we're unforgettable

Daisy Dukes, bikinis on top

Sun-kissed skin, so hot will melt your popsicle

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

California girls, we're undeniable

Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock

West coast represent, now put your hands up

Jamy:

Toned, tan, fit and ready

Turn it up cause its gettin' heavy

Wild wild west coast

These are the girls I love the most

I mean the ones, I mean like she's the one

Kiss her, touch her, squeeze her

**Yo sople con mi mano mi cara y le di un beso en la mejilla, la cara de Edward se deformo.**

The girls a freak, she drives a jeep

The men on the beach,

I'm okay, I won't play, I love the bay

Just like I love LA

Venice Beach and Palm Springs

Summer time is everything

**Me saque el vestido rompiendolo mostrando mi bikini rosa brillante, casi perecia que los chicos hivan a baber si pudieran vi a Rose darle un golpe a Emmett.**

Come on boys, hanging out

All that ass hanging out

Bikinis, tankinis, martinis, no weenies

Just to get in betweeny

Belly my lady (yeah)

You looking here baby (uh huh)

I'm all up on you

Cause you representing California

**Lo abraze por la espalda y me subi a sus hombros, el solo me toco intencionalmente el culo.**

Bella:

California girls, we're unforgettable

Daisy Dukes, bikinis on top

Sun-kissed skin, so hot will melt your popsicle

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

California girls, we're undeniable

Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock

West coast represent, now put your hands up

Jamy:

California girls man

I wish they all could be California girls

There's only a few children who do what we do

California girls man

I wish they all could be California girls

There's only a few children who do what we do

Ahi termino la musica y me baje de los hombros de Jamy y le palmee el culo por haber tocado el mio, el solo me sonrio picaro.

**ALICE POV**

Cuando Bella nos dijo lo de California no esperabamos que pusiera un cd y entrara a cambiarce hablando de ello su armario era gigante luego lo revisaria, entonces escuche una voz dulce, Bella salio con un super vestido que le llegaba encima del muslo,por lo que oli de caramelo.

I know a place where the grass is really greener

Warm, wet and wild, there must be something in the water

Sipping gin and juice, laying underneath the palm trees

The boys break their necks trying to creep a little sneak peek

**La miramos sorprendidos, eso era algo que no nos esperabamos de santa Bella.**

You could travel the world

But nothing comes close to the golden coast

Once you party with us, you'll be falling in love

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

**Entonces entraron por la puerta unas chicas con vestidos de colores igual a el de Bella y empezaron a cantar**

California girls, we're unforgettable

Daisy Dukes, bikinis on top

Sun-kissed skin, so hot will melt your popsicle

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

California girls, we're undeniable

Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock

West coast represent, now put your hands up

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

**Bailaron la coreografia como si nada reconoci la cancion de Katy Perry**

Sex on a beach we get sand in our stilettos

We freak in my jeep, Jamy dog on the stereo

**Otra sorpresa cuando Bella dijo eso por la puerta entro un chico de pelo negro y ojos azules con un estereo**

You could travel the world

But nothing comes close to the golden coast

Once you party with us, you'll be falling in love

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

**Ella nos miro y nos giño un ojo**

California girls, we're unforgettable

Daisy Dukes, bikinis on top

Sun-kissed skin, so hot will melt your popsicle

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

California girls, we're undeniable

Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock

West coast represent, now put your hands up

Toned, tan, fit and ready

Turn it up cause its gettin' heavy

Wild wild west coast

These are the girls I love the most

I mean the ones, I mean like she's the one

Kiss her, touch her, squeeze her

**Habia que admitir que el chico ademas de ser un tio para morirse cantaba genial, Bella beso su mejilla y la cara de Edward se desfiguro**

The girls a freak, she drives a jeep

The men on the beach,

I'm okay, I won't play, I love the bay

Just like I love LA

Venice Beach and Palm Springs

Summer time is everything

**El chico siguio cantando lo siguiente me asombro Bella rompio su vestido, mostrando un bikini rosa, los chicos la mirararon con sus ojos salidos de orbita parecian que hivan a babear luego hablaria con Jazzy de eso**

Come on boys, hanging out

All that ass hanging out

Bikinis, tankinis, martinis, no weenies

Just to get in betweeny

Belly my lady (yeah)

You looking here baby (uh huh)

I'm all up on you

Cause you representing California

**Bella lo abrazo y se subio a los hombros de este, el le toco el..no puedo creerlo le toco eso y ella ni se inmuto**

California girls, we're unforgettable

Daisy Dukes, bikinis on top

Sun-kissed skin, so hot will melt your popsicle

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

California girls, we're undeniable

Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock

West coast represent, now put your hands up

**El chico volvia a cantar con Bella en sus hombros no se como soportaria el peso de un vampiro**

California girls man

I wish they all could be California girls

There's only a few children who do what we do

California girls man

I wish they all could be California girls

There's only a few children who do what we do

**El chico rio y bajo a Bella esta le pego en su parte tracera y el tio le sonrio picaro, escuche a Edward gruñir en lo bajo**

-Chicos las cosas se hacen aquí de otro modo-dijo Bella- y escuchas Bling Boy si me vuelves a tocar olvidate de nuestras noches-le giño un ojo , el parecia desesperado al principio pero luego sonrio con auto-satisfaccion

**BELLA POV**

-princes asabes que no puedes vivir esas noches sin mi-sonrio

Lo que no espere fue la reaccion de Edward el...

Lo dejo hasta qui si..jajaj XD

Hasta la proxima


	4. Mio y solo mio

**BELLA POV**

-princes asabes que no puedes vivir esas noches sin mi-sonrio

Lo que no espere fue la reaccion de Edward el solto un gruñido vi que mostraba los dientes como un perro rabioso pero mi Edward no lastimaria a mi Jamy los queria a los dos y a otros 5 que eran de mi preferencia, use mi donde preferiso el que le daba más calor a las cosas pero al final mi preferido ojala lujuria este bien hoy y no haga babosadas.

**EMMETT POV**

Mi hermanita sabia bailar muy bien si no estuviera casado con Rose y no la amara con la amo me acostaria con ella, pero entonces vi como Bellis cerraba los ojos y juntaba sus manos parecia que hiba a resar, que no veia lo que Eddy le iba hacer al mocoso ese, de repente mi mente dibago y pense en como se veria Rose con ese super vestidito de caramelo le preguntaria a Bella de donde lo compro o tal vez a Alice, entonces cuando Edward ya estaba por llegar a el tio ese a su lado aparecieron otras dos Bellas una con un vestidito rojo super corto por debajo de trasero y escotado hasta la mitad del estomago pero parecia como pegado a su piel, y del otro lado una con un vestido igual a la otra pero blanco, Edward se le quedo mirando a las bellas las cuales le llamaban con el dedo. Wou! Yo queria una de esas muñecas, cuando mire a Edward parecia un idiota hipnotizado sus pupilas se dilataron y las dos Bellas lo agarraron de los brazos haciéndole cariñitos(N.A: saben que clase de cariñitos verdad) y Jasper parecia que le daria un ataque nervioso, eso me daba gracia parecia que dentro de poco se desmayaria y tendriamos que llevarlo al hospital

-Lujuria, Pureza, no juegen con el invitado!-otra Bella salio del armario pero con un vestido verde, espera TRES BELLAS!

-Ayy! Callate santidad ve mejor a buscar a amor mientras nosotras buscamos como complacer a este bombon-djo con vos picara

-No el es mio- otra Bella de color marron salio del armario de donde salian tantas Bellas?

-Celos podemos compartirlo- y otra más esta era de color rosado

Hasi aparecieron otras 4 Bellas mas hablando de quien seria Edward, y Edward estaba que no se lo creia, creo que Edward no sale virgen de esto

-Chicas vasta ahora-de el aire aparecio un mujer con unos pechos voluptuosos, una cinturita de muerte yyy..bueno no es bueno decir eso delante de niños pero estaba como para follarcela ahí mismo, llevaba una capa con capucha(N.A: al estilo de los vulturis!) color plateado con decorados dorados, era linda pero le quedaria mejor con adornos lilas o algo asi...NOOOOO! YO FIGANDOME EN ROPA! ME ESTOY COMBIRTIENDO EN ALICE! BUENO EMMY ve a tu lugar feliz ve a tu lugar feliz.

-si! Princesa-dijieron las otras Bellas haciendo una reverencia

La tia de muerte, apodo que le puse, se quito su chapucha y no me lo creeran, OTRA BELLA, wuacala! Yo que casi cometo un incesto.

-El es mio entendieron-dijo la tia de muerte quiero decir Bella

-si-todas bajaron la cabeza se apartaron, entre las bellas vi los colores, rojo, blanco las primeras, verde, marron,azul, lila, bordo, gris, negro, celeste, rosa,( N.A: luego pongo lo que significan los colores) la Bella princesa se acerco a Edward le tomo la cara ete la miro embobado y bajo la mirada a sus tetas, LO SABIA EDDY NO SALIA VIRGEN DE ESTA, luego subio de nuevo la mirada, la Bella princesa sonrío mientras sus ojos amarillos se ponian azules le daba vuelta a el cuello de Edward y lo..

**ALICE POV**

MORDIO si como leen o ven o escuchan. Lo que me impresiono fue que en el lugar de donde mordio Bella salia una marca en forma de espiral con flechas y un corazón cruzado de una flecha

-Mio para siempre Eddy querido- luego de su manga saco una pulsera y se la puso en la muñeca, Edward parecia salido de si la miraba como un perro a un hueso, solo asintió con la cabeza-Sueltenlo chicas- no habia notado que las chicas habian vuelto a agarrar a mi hermano, todos nosotros estabamos shokeados mirando lo que Bella hacia.

Todas las Bellas fueron entrando a la Bella a la que llamaban princesa, una por una como si solo fuesen retasos de ella. Volvimos a ver a la misma Bella de antes sonriendo.

-Qué paso?- dijo Edward. OMG no vio lo que paso. Parecia medio mareado y como si tuviera una resaca

Miro al niño ese su cara se transformo en una de ira y al final volvio a intentarlo.

-No,no,no-dijo Bella moviendo se dedo- eso no se ase perrito-por alrededor de Edward salio una cuerda color amarillo y volvio a lado de Bella esta movio su mano por su cara y luego lo beso como si nada y no un beso normal uno del puro frances-No desobedezcas a tu ama perrito te puede ir mal-acarizio su rostro de nuevo y luego acaricio su muñeca donde la pulsera parecia mesclarce en su piel como un tatuje- mio hoy, mañana y por siempre Edward Cullen lo quieras o no, al igual que tu familia

Senti algo en mi mano mire mi muñeca y ahí habia una...

Bueno hasta aca por hoy y porfa no me maten si es corto, ahora les explico lo colores

Rojo:lujuria

Blanco:pureza

Azul:calma

Verde:santidad

Marron:celos

Lila:paz

Bordo:ira

Rosa:amor

Gris:flojera

Negro:misterio

Celeste:aventura

Plateado: mente, alma y cuerpo


	5. Los collares

**ALICE POV**

Senti algo en mi mano mire mi muñeca y ahí habia una marca como un espiral con una A en letra gotica.

**BELLA POV**

Sonrei abiertamente me encantaba mi don, lo malo es que me volvi demasiado posesiva al tenerlo.

-Mio y solo mio-le susurre mientras rozaba sus labios, el cerro los ojos como dormido, le di un piquito y me aleja a lo que el respondio acercandose como si fuera un perrito con cadena, otro perrito para mi colección pero el más importante

-Bella que nos hisiste?-dijo Alice con un mirada confundida, luego bajo se mirada a la muñeca con que a ella le toco la muñeca me gustaria saber en que lugar les toco a los otros

-Alice me permites ver tu muñeca- ella levanto su mano mostrandome una A de Alice, yo pase la mano por ella, senti un escalofrio recorrerme el tatuaje se torno color amarillo- alegria-le sonrei-Rose te podrias dar la vuelta por favor-pedi

-Claro Belly-ella y yo ahora eramos más unidas saque su cabello mostrandome su nuca donde bi una R, hise lo mismo que con el de Alice y este se torno color naranja- belleza- agarre un espejo y le mostre lo que tenia, ella lo acarisio y se quedo mirandolo como Alice asia.

Pase a Jasper- Jasper me mostrarias tu palma- el me tendio la mano le di la vuelta viendo una J, repeti mi accion y esta se formo azul-Calma

-Emmett tu brazo-me acerque y le levante la mango de la remera una E, esta se puso de color rojo-no me extraña

-Que color me toco dime, dime?-pidio como niño pequeño

-Rojo-el me miro esperando lo siguiente-lujuria- directamente miro a Rose

-Carlisten levanta tu media derecha por favor-el lo hiso y vi una C la toque y se puso celeste- aventura

-Esme tu cuello-ella inclino se cabeza pude ver una E pero más fina que la de Emmett, la marca se puso blanca-Pureza

-Bella que es todo esto-pregunto Carlisten

-Familia Cullen vbienvenidos a mi mundo, Eddy, perrito ven aquí-el camino hacia mi

-si?-dijo con voz atercipelada y agarre su rostra entre mis manos enfrente de la familia y le di un beso a su carca en la cual aparecio un collar (N.A: como la de los perros pero más fina) en el cual decia Edward se lo quite y le mostre a la familia, la cual abrio los ojos más de lo como los tenia, yo me movi asia el armario

-Vengan tengo que mostrarles algo-camine hacie el armario lo abri y saque una caja con adornos hechos de oro y plata, en un costado decia mi nombre mi padre me lo habia regalado en mi cumpleaños 112(N.A: dentro de poco sabran por que tenia 122 años), suspire y abri la caja donde habianun monton de collares como los de Edward con diferentes nombres-Por favor acérquense- los otros se acercaron-Alice- ella dio un paso enfrente-tu padre Edwin Brandon, año 1889, antes de que se casara se encontro conmigo-le pase el collar en el cual decia "Edwin" y en la parte inferior decia 13 de febrero de 1889, ella lo miro bien y sollozo-luego tu madre lo vio y se enamoro de el tuve que darle su proscrito, era un buen hombre pero un poco lento-ella solo sonrio-Rosalie-ella hiso lo mismo que Alice-tu hermano Stepen Hale-ella tomo el collar donde decia Stephen 25 de noviembre 1934-el segundo en la lista era un pobre niño, que buscaba un lugar donde encajar, te confieso que te queria, pero odiaba que acapararas toda la atención de tu madre-ella me miro y en sus ojos se veia ionfinita tristeza-Esme este es el collar de...

Lo dejo asta aca y no les dire hasta el viernes de quien es el collar que Bella le dio a Esme

Chaito y nos vemos la proxima


	6. una cancion para Isabel

-Esme este es el collar de Carlisten-el susodicho me miro como si derepente me hubiera salido otra cabeza-si Carlisten Cullen 30 de octubre de 1660-camine a su lado con andar recto- o ya no me reconoceras Carli-el abri sus ojos a más no poder pues yo le habia dado en su punto debil el aun me recordaba pero para saberlo mejor-me permites por favor el collar Esme-esta me lo paso -Carlisten acercate por favor-el lo hiso y sople al lado derecho de su cuello donde estaba una marca igual a la de Edward, todos vieron sorprendidos la marca que decoraba el cuello de Carlisten, me lo puse alrededor del cuello, enfrente de sus ojos se vio una extraña vision-el pasado lo recuerdas Carlisten nuestro pequeño pueblo de la juventud- trone los dedos y me transforme en una chica de pelo rubio hasta la espalda y ojos verdes, con un vestido de los años XVII, el trago duro

-Isabel-dijo en voz baja, la imagen se volvio tan real que podrias creer que estabas alli, vimos a un Carlisten más joven que el de ahora y sobre todo humano, sentado en la acera-quedense aquí ahora entro yo- los deje a todos como observadores, con velocidad vampiriza corri asia el otro lado de la calle, y después a paso humano corri-Carli, Carli-grite como joven enamorada, el joven subio la mirada en los cuales se veian puro cariño y ternura

-Isabel-corri a paso humano y salte para abrazarlo-como estubo tu día?-me pregunto, vi a Edward ver con odio a el Carlisten más joven

-Muy bien y el tuyo?-vi como en su cara se extendia una sonrisa, esa era mi parte favorita, voltee a ver a los Cullens, Esme miraba con tristeza, Edward con celos, Emmett miraba a Rosalie y esta a el, Alice miraba sorprendida y Carlisten miraba con nostalgia-que escondes cariño? Le dije poniendo mis manos en su cintura

-te tengo un regalo isa-dijo metendio una hoja con una hermosa escritura-es una cancion que compuse el mes pasado para ti pero no sabia como dartela- el bajo el rostro avergonzado

-haber cantamela-le dije-vamos cantamela

-esta bien pero solo por ti, sera en el campo pues hoy tengo que ir con mi padre a buscar a ese extraño que estaba suelto-me dijo haciendo una mueca

-me lo prometes, Carli-dije con una voz tierna

-claro,linda esta tarde-me dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla

-esta bien Carli pero no llegues tarde-le sonrei, la imagen se volvio borrosa, mis ojos se empaparon en lagrimas, eso era lo malo de haser un recorrido por el tiempo todos eran malos recuerdos, volvimos a aparecer en la habitación, yo solo sollozaba- recuerdas ese dia?-le pregunte a Carlisten

-si lo recuerdo el dia de mi tranformacion-bajo la cabeza triste

Yo me seque las lagrimas, me saque el collar del cual raspe un poco y empezo a verse un poco de blanco, lo saque y ahí estaba la canción que el me había escrito, la saque y lo mantuve en mi mano el papel parecia capturado en el tiempo igual a como el me habia dado ese 30 de octubre-cántamela me lo prometiste Carli-le dije poniendo en mi escena de isabel

-isabel lamento haberte abandonado esa tarde-me dijo tomando mis manos

-te estube esparando todo el dia hasta que mi padre mando buscarme cundo crello que yo habia desparecido-creo que hasta ahora estaba interpretnado un buen papel-llore dias y dias cuando supe que el que habia desaparecido fuiste tu y no yo-le sonrei con tristeza-pero dejemos de recordar malos tiempos solo canta la cancion y vuelve a tu vida, le dare a tu nuevo amor las escrituras de tu corazón querido Carlisten-le pase el papel el iba a empezar a cantar pero yo lo pare-pero no asi tu no eres el Carlisten que yo quiero, ahora soy Isabel y tu-le toque la palma el se volvio más joven, la sangre corria por sus venas, su piel habia tomado un color mas olivacia, su cabello se puso más opaco pero seguia siendo rubio y en sus mejilas habia un sonrojo-ahora si eres mi Carli, cantamela

-si mi querida Isabel-me dijo con infinita ternura y empezo a entonar una cancion

Cada mañana

cuando despierto,

viene el recuerdo

de tu último beso.

**Su voz era suave y encantadora**

Cada mañana

cuando amanesco,

busco el perfume

que dejó tu cuerpo.

**Me tomo las manos mientras entonaba la magica cancion**

Cada que tengo

un sentimiento,

creo que tambien tú

lo estás sintiendo.

**Fu subiendo el tono y la ternura se escuchaba en la letra**

Y cada momento

que vivo a tu lado,

es tan hermoso

no quiero olvidarlo

**recorde cuando nos conocimos yo habia estado caminando y me lo encontre sentado en la acera derepente esa imagen slio de mi mente y se volvio una vision**

CADA MAÑANA,

CADA TE QUIERO,

ESTÁ EN MI MENTE

Y EN MIS SENTIMIENTOS.

CADA CARICIA

Y CADA BESO,

NO SE ME OLVIDA

NI POR UN MOMENTO.

CADA MAÑANA . . .

**Me sentia de nuevo como en esos tiempos enamorada del que creia el hombre perfecto**

Cada mañana

que salgo a la calle,

estás presente

en cada detalle.

Cada mañana

cuando camino,

siento tu cuerpo

cerca del mío.

**Yo siempre me paraba enfrente de su casa esperandolo para poder saludarlo y mirarlo solo unos minutos**

Cada que tengo

un sentimiento,

creo que tambien tú

lo esás sintiendo.

Cada momento

que vivo a tu lado,

es tan hermoso

no quiero olvidarlo.

**Pero igual me olvido y encontro a Esme pero sabia que eso lo asia feliz asi yo estaba feliz, pero yo tambien no era la misma ya tenia mi felicidad**

CADA MAÑANA,

CADA TE QUIERO,

ESTÁ EN MI MENTE

Y EN MIS SENTIMIENTOS.

CADA CARICIA

Y CADA BESO,

NO SE ME OLVIDA

NI POR UN MOMENTO.

Y solo espero,

ese momento

que te vuelva a ver,

porque siento

que me enfermo

si no estoy junto a ti.

El cielo me inventó para ti...

**El siempre tan poetico nuestro primer beso habia sido en un laberinto junto a un rosal de rosas blancas mis favoritas.**

CADA MAÑANA,

CADA TE QUIERO,

ESTÁ EN MI MENTE

Y EN MIS SENTIMIENTOS.

CADA CARICIA

Y CADA BESO,

NO SE ME OLVIDA

NI POR UN MOMENTO.

CADA MAÑANA...

CADA MAÑANA...

**Termino su cancion y me dio un beso en mi mejilla**

-debemos despedirnos Carlisten tu tienes tu vida y yo la mia pero recuerda fuiste y seras siempre alguien especial para mi-rompi la burbuja que habiamos creado y me solte de su abrazo-esto es solo entre tu y yo ellos quedaron atrapa dos en el tiempo no vieron nada pero tu solo recuerdalo-dije apuntando a su famila, mientras el tiempo volvia a abnanzar y el se convertía de nuevo en fria piedra.

-claro isa-me dio un ultimo abrazo y escuche el ultimo latido de su corazón.

-Bella-me dijo Esme con un tono maternal-tu conositste a Carlisten hace 356 años, pero nosotros te encontramos humana y si envejecías-la corte

-luego les esplicare ahor Esme podrias pirmar esto-le dije pasandole una hoja

-claro-la firmo y me la paso

-ahora Esme tu eres la dueña verdadera del corazón de este hombre pero el collar lo llevo para un recuerdo-de mi interior salio una luz azul y se metio en el cuerpo de Carlistne esa era la parte que le faltaba de su corazón, aunque no latiera era igual un corazon

-ahora Bella dinos qu eres en realidad-me dijo Edward abrazandome desde atrás

-Yo soy en relidad un...

Lodejo hasta aquí, pero no me maten, apuesto que no se esperaban lo de Carlisten luego mañana sabran que es en realidad Bella por ahora nada

Chaito un beso

Senguku-aome


End file.
